Mowgli and Chinta run away
Here's how Mowgli and Chinta run away in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. (Baloo walks up to Mowgli still asleep) Baloo Uh.. Mowgli (in his sleep): Ummmm... Baloo (gulps): Oh boy. Mowgli? Mowgli? Uh, it's time to get up. Mowgli (wakes up and stretches): Oh. Hi Baloo. the rest of our heroes was up Peter: Good morning, Baloo. Baloo: Hi. Hey, rub that sleep out of your eyes. You and me, eh, we've got a long walk ahead of us. Mowgli: Swell! We'll have lots of fun together. Baloo: Sure. yeah. Yeah, uh.. let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, eh, Bagheera. Mowgli: Well, good bye Bagheera. Me and Baloo, we've got things to do. Sheeta: Yeah, will see you around, Bagheera. Bagheera: Good bye, man-cub, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and friends. And good luck. Mowgli: Come on, Baloo. All we've got to do is... (singing) :Look for the bare necssities :Some good old bare necessities :Forget about your worries and your strife. :I mean the bare necessities, :That's why a bear can rest at ease :With just the bare necessities of life. Yeah! :I'll live here in the jungle all my life! Yeah, man! I like being a bear. Where are we going, Baloo? Baloo: Well, ah.. it's a.. um, well it's sort of new and... Mowgli: Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you. Baloo: Mowgli uh, little buddy uh, there's something I've got to tell you. Mowgli (chasing a butterfly): Tell me what, Baloo? Baloo: Gee whiz. How did old Baggy put it? Ah, Mowgli? Hah, you wouldn't marry a panther, would you? Mowgli: Heh heh. I don't even know what you're talking about. Sour Sweet: Yeah, why would someone even marry a panther anyway? Baloo: Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human? Mowgli: I'm not anymore, Baloo. I'm a bear like you. Baloo: Little buddy, look, listen to me. Mowgli: Come on, come on, Baloo. Baloo: Now Mowgli, stop it now, now hold still. I wanna tell you something, now listen to me. Mowgli: What's the matter, old papa bear? Baloo: Look Mowgli, I've been trying to tell you, I've been trying all morning to tell you, I've got to take you back to the man village! Mowgli: THE MAN VILLAGE?! Brian: What? Yona: All of this, so you can take Mowgli back to the man village?! Baloo: Now look, guys, I can explain. Mowgli: But you said we were partners. Baloo: Now believe me, kid, I, I... Mowgli: You're just like old Bagheera! Baloo: Now just a minute, that's going too far! runs away Baloo: (starts chasing after him) Hey, Mowgli, where are you going? Wait a minute! Stop! Chinta races away into the forest behind Mowgli Silverstream: Chinta? Where are you going?! Stop! Chinta: Mowgli, I'm going with you! The team don't want me anymore! Silverstream: Chinta! Stop! Come back! Chinta! Baloo: Wait! Wait! Listen to ol' Baloo. Mowgli? Mowgli? Mowgli! Mowgli? Mowgli? who must have heard Baloo calling Mowgli and Silverstream calling Chinta, arrives Bagheera: Now what's happened? Baloo: You're not going to believe me, Bagheera, but look, now I used the same words you did, and he ran out on me! Silverstream: And if that's not bad enough, Chinta ran away with him too! Bagheera: Why, don't just stand there. Let's separate. We've got to find them! runs away Baloo: Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. I've got to find him. (starts looking for him) Mowgli? Mowgli? Silverstream: Come on, we must find Chinta before something really bad happens to her! Gallus: Why bother? Mowgli's more important at this time! Silverstream: (realizes what made Chinta run away in the first place) Gallus! It's all your fault that Chinta ran away to begin with! Gallus: Me?! What did I do?! Silverstream: She probably overheard our conversation last night and heard all those rude things you said about her! Yona: Rude things? Sylveon: Silver, what are you talking about? Silverstream: You see, Gallus spoke to me last night and told me we didn't need a fake squirrel getting in our way, and even stated I was obsessing over Chinta ever since we found her. And, claimed that I was thinking she was more important than our group, the Young Six. Smolder: Jeez, that's kinda dark, even for you. Yona: Yona like Chinta being with us! Ocellus: I would've gladly accepted Chinta into our group! And she's too cute to say "no" to! Sandbar: Me too! Dude, why must you let your griffon instincts always cloud your thinking? Gallus: So what? Brian: Gallus, Chinta lost her whole family and Silverstream offered her a new home, but you sold her out. (As Squidward) You should be ashamed of yourself! Natsu Dragneel: Well, we can't stand around here and argue about this! We gotta find her before Shere Khan does, and Mowgli! Brian: Alright, let's split up. Me, Sylveon, Silver, Gallus, and some of us will take the left, the rest of you guys will take the right. Gallus: Why me? Lois: Don't pretend to be innocent, Gallus! You started this, and you're gonna help us find her! Gallus: groans Fine! Brian: Alright guys, let's go! Prepare to sweep the jungle! Everyone: Right! split up to their seperate directions Silverstream: Oh, if anything has happened to her, I'll never forgive myself! We have to find her! Chinta! Chinta! Chinta! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series